


The Benefits of a Lover

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat has anger issues, Fluff, Flug Almost Dies, Flug pretty much goes along with whatever, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, almost, baby's first fic, will add more tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Flug tells Black Hat why love isn't such a bad thing.





	1. The Benefits of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321897) by [jenfoxworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug tells Black Hat why love isn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a major change to the fic and for anyone who didn't read the update chapter, i basically merged all the current chapters into one mega chapter lasting one day in the fic. there will be seven chapters for seven days. don't worry about all your comments, i've read and screenshotted all of them. If you've read all of the chapters so far, scroll to the bottom, then up to the last seperation line. Everything after that is new. Thank you all so much for your patience and support.

Black hat had never had a lover for a reason. It just wasn’t fitting for a villain such as himself. It was just so… not evil. it was a sign of weakness, and Black Hat was not weak. That is why, every time he caught himself developing  _feelings_  for someone, he killed them. Fortunately, that hadn’t happened for a couple hundred years or so. Or, well, at least until now, that is.

 

As of late, the eldritch had been noticing himself being, dare he say it,  _nice_ , to the human being he called a scientist. After each passing event in which black hat would avoid hitting or throwing the damn mortal, he would always come up with some petty excuse, such as “it’s too much effort” or “He’s not worth it”. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he’d gone _soft_ on Flug, but that was impossible. His sentiment must stem from something else, perhaps the quality of the doctors works as of late. Yes, that must be it, it had to have nothing to do with the way the doctor acted, or the way his eyes would light up behind his goggles at the slightest amount of praise, or the way he would look after finally finishing an invention and take his bag off, beaming with a smile full of satisfaction and pride, while sweat dripped from his forehead, running along the creases of his scars, or, or……Ok, so, maybe he did like Flug, but no matter. He would just kill him like he had done to countless before him.

Black Hat reached for the intercom button, calling for Flug to come to his office immediately, purposefully using the voice he knew would scare him the most.

* * *

 

Flug Slys had become fairly used to his demon of a boss’ yelling, but the voice over the intercom wasn’t yelling. In fact, the tone scared him much, _much_ more than any yell he had ever heard. His boss was speaking in an eerily calm voice, one that was saturated in false kindness. A voice that Flug had only heard a handful of times, like when an invention truly and drastically failed in catastrophic ways. This was the voice that was only used when his boss was infuriated far past the point of yelling.

Running as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him, the doctor flung himself up several floors, all the way from the basement to the top floor of the mansion. He didn’t hesitate for a second before flinging the door open, his heart racing faster than he thought humanly possible. He had no idea what he’d done wrong. As far as he knew, his boss had been pretty fair towards him lately, more so than usual, in fact. If Flug didn’t know any better, he’d say his boss had actually been nice for a change.

The sight that greeted the man was highly disturbing. All the lights in his boss’ room were out. The man, err,  _being_  himself was standing in front of the window, surveying the town, seemingly admiring the lights of the city.

“Y-you c-called sir?” Flug asked, the fear and hesitation obvious in his voice.  

“Come over here” Black Hat responded with no emotion in his voice. In a haste to obey his boss, and avoid angering him further, Flug moved to his boss’ side in a motion that could only be described as a skitter, managing to face plant on the carpet in the process. He clumsily picked himself, muttering a string of unintelligible apologies.

 

Black Hat cursed silently to himself. How  _dare_  his scientist act so cute in front of him. Oh, he was going to make sure he enjoyed ripping the mortal to pieces after this. Flug stood silently, or as silent as someone who’s shaking like a leaf can be, next to him. The scent of fear coming off of the young man was so strong, he could almost taste it.

The eldritch had many talents, and, when he wanted, he could be extremely patient (He just never chose to do so in front of his employees), and so he waited. He waited for his scientist, ever the ditz, to make the mistake he was bound to make. He didn’t know what he was looking for just yet, but he knew he would catch it, and he would kill Flug for it. The young man didn’t move a muscle, and if it weren’t for barely audible whimpers that were coming out of the human next to him, black hat would’ve thought he had stopped breathing.

Time ticked by at a leisurely pace, not particularly sluggish, but not in a rush either, though he imagined Flug probably felt quite differently. To be honest, the eldritch actually enjoyed the moment. He had always enjoyed watching the sun set behind the small town, the black outlines and of buildings and tees stark against the bright sky, sometimes the color of the spilt blood of the innocent, sometimes the color of the flaring fires burning in the depths of hell as it slowly turned to a dark, dusty blue, occasionally dotted with burning balls of plasma, millions of lightyears away, giving of ray after ray of solar radiation. It was at this time in the evening that he allowed himself to relax and think, and to let the stress of the days paperwork and insufferable customers fade, just like the vibrant hues he so enjoyed watching. Surprisingly, the presence of his worker made this an even more enjoyable experience, especially the thick taste of fear in the air that was directed at him.

After about 10 min, when the last wisps of color were fading from the sky, Flug had stopped shaking. The man even seemed to be smiling under the bag his bag. That’s adorable, Black Hat thought to himself. This would be the perfect thing to kill him for, and the best part is, it’s so unfair. Him, Black Hat, killing someone for relaxing around him and being cute. It really was quite fitting.

He slowly reached his left hand towards the scientist. He didn’t want to scare the man just yet, after all. Carefully, the eldritch placed his clawed hand on the nape of Flug’s neck. The man flinched, but didn’t make any move to pull away. Black Hat could feel how the small man’s pulse instantly sped up, practically kicking his claw where it lay atop his jugular. He turned so he was fully facing the man, moving his left hand on Flug’s right shoulder, turning the other’s body towards himself, before slowly moving his other hand to cradle Flug’s chin under his amenity. The man wore a look of complete and utter terror on his bag, and Black Hat allowed himself a moment to ponder how this was possible, before he let a devilish smile nearly split his face in half.

“Flug, do you know why I’m as powerful as I am?”

“N-n-no sir, I-I don’t” was the stuttered reply.

“Well then, why don’t I tell you? I am as powerful as I am because I have no weaknesses. Not a  _single. one._ ” the eldritch said, before taking a moment to bask in the man’s fear, then continuing. “I have managed to remain one of, if not  _the_  strongest being in existence since before this planet, this _dimension_ even existed. Do you know why I have no weaknesses, Flug?”

The mortal only gave the slightest shake of the head in response, but Black Hat decided to accept the answer so they could get to the fun part.

“I have no weaknesses because whenever one appears, I find the source of said weakness, and  _stomp. It. Out.”_   The eldritch emphasized each word by moving his face slightly closer to the other’s, digging his claws into his chin to the point that blood was drawn when he tried to pull away. The man let out a feeble whimper, and started to cry, tears filling his goggles until thy overflowed, leaving trails of wetness on the paper bag he was so known for.

“As of late, I have found myself succumbing to a particularly _annoying_ weakness. Do you have any idea what that weakness might be, Dr. Flug?” Another brief head shake and a louder whimper encourage the eldritch to continue. “The weakness that I have been experiencing as of late is a **disgusting** little thing that goes by the name of  _love”_  he spat the last word, getting some of his acidic saliva on Flug’s bag in the process. Now however, the mortal looked more confused than scared. That would be an easy fix.

Black Hat lowered his hand from the doctor’s face to his neck, applying enough pressure to bring the look of fear back to the doctor’s bag. “And since you just so happen to be the cause of that love, I’m afraid I’m going to have to kill you. Any last words?”

“LOVE ISN’T THAT BAD” the doctor bellowed, seeming to surprise even himself, and causing black hat to freeze and his grip to loosen. That can’t be right, he thought to himself. Love is absolutely horrid, with its _sappy, happy_ feelings and its _romance_. It all just sounded so horrid. What was Flug getting at?

“ **Explain** ” he ordered grip tightening once more.

“W w-ell s s-ir, l l l-love can reduce s-stress levels, a-and it can make y-you happy. I-if y-you had a l-l-lover, they could c-c-cook o-or give you a massage. T-there are t-tons of benefits of love. Y-y-you s-said you’d n-never t-tried it, so h-how do you kn-know it’s s-so horrible?”

That… that actually makes sense. What weird alternate universe did he stumble into where Flug and even  _love_  make sense. That’s just preposterous. It doesn’t work that way…unless, it does? Could Flug possibly be right? Could love actually be a  _good_  thing? He took a small step back from the doctor, still keeping ahold of his neck, and gave him a good look over. Could keeping this scrawny excuse of a scientist as a lover really benefit him? Well, he really didn’t want to kill him, and it would be so hard to find another scientist this smart. Maybe the mortal had a point.

“If that’s the case, then I’ll need to be sure of this before I commit to anything. So, for the next week, you shall be my lover, Flug. If this really is a good thing, then that is how things will remain. If it turns out to be a problem, then I will simply fuck you to death.”

With that said, the eldritch proceeded to pick his doctor up bridal style, which caused Flug to let out a startled yelp, and, in a puff of black smoke, they were in Black Hat’s bedroom. This would be an interesting experiment.

* * *

 

          Flug had never been in Black Hat’s bedroom. Hell, he didn’t even know where his boss’ bedroom  _was_. He had no idea what part of the mansion he was in. All he knew was that through some immeasurable amount of luck, he had survived. What’s more, his boss, Black Hat, eldritch abomination, and conqueror of worlds, that Flug had managed to fall in love with through some sick twist of fate, liked him back. HIM! Dr. nerdy extraordinaire, who can’t even show his face in front of people, who blows random things up, who is barely even a competent excuse of a villain! He probably would’ve fainted if his boss wasn’t carrying him.

          Now, however, Flug found himself being dropped rather unceremoniously (not that he wasn’t used to it) on a grand fourposter bed. The room was fairly similar to how he had imagined it, except less pictures of Black Hat. To the left of the door, a black stone fireplace illuminated the room with a soft glow and gave off a comfortable warmth, fighting off the fall chill. In front of the fireplace, there were two reclining chairs and a loveseat, both red. A red throw rug sat in the middle of the setup, on top of which sat a coffee table with wooden legs covered in a rich red stain and a glass surface. The floor on the left half of the room was made of dark stained hard wood while the floor in the right half, beneath the bed was a rather soft looking black carpet. The walls of the room were a red as well, with a black trim near the sealing and floor, as well as around the door, and a black ceiling. The right wall was made entirely of windows (Flug was sure he should’ve seen that from outside, but reasoned that his boss probably concealed them with magic) which provided a view of the countryside, leading Flug to believe that this was the east wing, facing away from the town. The comforter he was laying on was black with a red rectangle around it, and the pillows had the same design, while the top sheet was red, and the fitted one was black. The bedframe was made of unpainted black walnut, while the night stands on either side of the bed were had the same stain as the coffee table near the fireplace, each having a small lamp with a red shade and a red vase with black roses.

          After he finished taking in the entirety of his surroundings, he returned his attention to the eldritch, who had removed his coat, vest, and shoes. His boss had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing surprisingly toned forearms. He was wearing a relaxed expression, and the entire scene caused the scientist’s breath to hitch. The sound didn’t go unnoticed by Black Hat, who looked up at Flug with a sharp grin.

“Doctor” he purred, tipping his namesake at the flustered man with a deep chuckle. “seeing as how we have about an hour before dinner, you and I are going to engage in a specific human  _ritual_  that have learned of. There are a few minor details I am a tad unclear on, but I believe I know the gist of what is supposed to happen, or at least enough to ensure success. Now, take off your coat and shoes, turn around and lay down on your side” he finished, rotating his gloved finger in a circular motion.

          With a very likely audible gulp, Flug did as he was told, removing his shoes and coat before placing them neatly on the floor. When he was finished, he moved back slightly on the bed before laying on his left side. After bending his knees slightly, the doctor tensed up as he felt a weight settle on the bed. He could feel his boss slowly inching closer to him and braced himself only to flinch rather violently at the feeling of a hand on his hip. He heard the eldritch chuckle lightly before pressing his larger body up against the mans’ own.

          “Lift your head a tad, Flug.” It wasn’t a command, but a request. One spoken in a soft and gentle tone he didn’t know his boss was capable of. He timidly did as he was asked, and after a moment, he lowered his head again to find that he was now laying on his boss’ arm. He felt the larger male shift slightly before moving his hand down to the bottom of Flug’s shirt, then sliding his hand beneath the fabric and wrapping his arm firmly around the other, pulling him as close as possible. He then moved his legs, entangling his body with the humans, before finally tucking his head under his chin.

          Flug waited in slight fear for something to happen, only for the other to remain in that position, after about a minute of the silence, he thought he knew what was going on, but he had to be sure.

          “S-sir?”

          “What is it Flug?” his reply was surprisingly more relaxed than anything.

          “What are you doing”

          “This is the activity that you humans refer to as, oh, what was it again? Clubbing? No, that doesn’t sound right. Mabey cooking? No, that’s not it either.

          Yep, he was right. And he had to admit, listening to his boss ramble to himself was kind of cute.

          “Do you mean cuddling Sir?”

          “Yes! That’s exactly what it is. We’re  _cuddling_. Now, would you be quiet so we can keep cuddling until 5.0.5. comes to tell us dinner is ready”

          “Of course, sir.”

* * *

Black Hat had had low expectations of this activity, but he would’ve been lying had he said he hadn’t enjoyed it. In fact, he had enjoyed it so much that he managed to fall asleep. He doesn’t even need to sleep for Satan’s sake. Apparently, however,  _like_ and  _need_  are two entirely different things, for in what seemed to be far less than an hour, the eldritch found himself being roused to a timid “Aroo?”

He let out a huff of annoyance, before turning to the sleeping form next to him. “Dr. Fluuuug” he said in a sing-song voice, lightly shaking the doctor’s shoulder in hopes to not startle the skittish man. The doctor stirred slightly below him, murmuring something too quiet for him to hear completely, but he did catch something that sounded like “Jefe” and “deadline” and “sorry”. The eldritch chuckled lightly and continued with his attempts to rouse the doctor while 5.0.5. watched on with growing curiosity. Black hat leaned forward to be able to see Flug’s face over his shoulder, and watched as the human opened his eyes before blinking away the last remnants of sleep.

 

Upon firs waking up, Flug seemed confused, but the confusion in his eyes turned swiftly to embarrassment upon remembering the events that took place earlier in the evening. The sight of his boss leaning over him like this would’ve scared the living flesh off of him any other time, but now all he could manage to do was blush as he remembered how uncharacteristically sweet the eldritch had been. He noticed 505 in on the other side of his boss, sporting an adorably confused look that served as a reminder why he was woken up on the first place. At that exact moment, as if on cue, his stomach decided to let out a rather loud growl, reminding him he hadn’t eaten lunch (or breakfast for that matter). As if he needed embarrassed any further.

The doctor shot upright before hastily readjusted his bag while giving his boss a sheepish smile. He murmured out a timid “G-Good e-e-evening, m-Mr. Black Hat sir”, glancing up from his lap to gauge his boss’ reaction.

“Evening, doctor” the other replied, the edges of his mouth raising in a vicious smile upon seeing the other’s discomfort. “It appears that the time has come for the two of us to head down to dinner”, the eldritch practically purred out. Flug, desperate to avoid any further embarrassment mumbled out a quick “yes sir” before quickly replacing his shoes and coat and scrambling out of the room, leaving the he boss laughing and his creation with his head tilted to the side, with yet another adorably confused expression.

* * *

                Dr. Flug sat at the table, thankful for the bag covering his face keeping his blush hidden from the world. The table had already been set and the dining room smelled positively heavenly. His moment of reprieve was short lived, however, as he soon heard the telltale thump of the local hybrid landing on the floor being him. Already used to the lizard girl’s antics, the doctor ducked, knowing she would reach for his bag first. Having successfully dodged her grab, he proceeded to stand up and shove the chair back, catching Demencia in the gut and stopping the attempt to jump on his back.

          “watcha doin’ Fluga Bug?” she asked, just as over enthusiastic as ever, her mismatched eyes shining with mischief to be had.

          “Avoiding you” he replied, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He scrunched his face as Demencia blew a raspberry, effectively covering his bag with spit. Just because it wasn’t touching his face didn’t make it any less gross. The doctor reached into the pocket of his lab coat for a handkerchief and wiped his bag before glaring at Demencia.

          “Real mature”

          “I know you are but what am I” she ‘mocked’.

          “That doesn’t even work in this context!” he stated, throwing his hands up in exasperation. All she did was laugh at his frustration skip to her spot at the table. Flug huffed and sat back down, planting his face on the table.

          At 6:34 exactly, black hat arrived in a puff of smoke, sitting in his chair at the head of the table. Precisely one minute later, 505 arrived at the table, carrying 4 plates on a tray along with respective drinks. Dinner that night was steak, served along mashed potatoes and chives, and a side of broccoli. For Black Hat, the steak was served practically raw, save for the outside, which was so charred, it could’ve fallen into a volcano. His broccoli was served raw, and he drizzled a deep red substance over it from a small vial out of his coat pocket which the doctor assumed contained human blood (he was partly right, but the blood was from something far too complex and unimaginable to be perceived by human minds (it was human, he just wanted to seem mysterious)) He preceded to add the same substance to potatoes, as well and ungodly amount of salt, and to his tea, along with a small amount of milk.

          505 took his steak cooked medium well, after having marinated and cooked it with honey. Flug thought he was ruining the flavor of the meat, but he was a bear, so he kept his mouth shut. He also kept his broccoli raw, preferring the more natural preparation. His potatoes were lightly salted with a dash of freshly ground pepper, and to drink, a glass of iced tea sweetened with honey.

          Demencia took her steak medium rare, with no sauce or marinate, preferring the untampered taste of the meat (she would always wind up with blood running down her chin, which grossed Flug out). Her broccoli was steamed and covered in cheese (80% cheese, 20% broccoli) and her potatoes with a tad too much salt for Flug’s taste, but not an excessive amount, and a small bit of pepper, and to drink-Mtn Dew with red bull in it, much to everyone’s dismay.

          The inventor himself took his steak medium well and marinated in Worcestershire. His broccoli was also steamed with a little bit of salt and pepper, and a small amount of cheese. He added the perfect amount of salt (exactly 3 shakes from the shaker) and the perfect amount of pepper (2 and a half turns of the grinder) to his potatoes. He simply drank water with his meal (he needed the hydration with how much coffee he drank)

          As usual, dinner time at the Black Hat mansion was a time when everyone would get along. They would all take turns talking about their antics for the day. Demencia would talk about all the civilians she bludgeoned, 505 would ‘talk’ about his cleaning or a particularly pretty butterfly he saw, Black Hat would give a sort of status report about the company, any nemeses he found particularly irritating, give Flug new invention ideas, or compliment his recent achievements. He would even praise 505 in his cleaning and pat him of the head, and not yell over anything that happened that day. Even the ever-stuttering doctor would gather up the courage to babble on about his latest scientific breakthrough. For the 4 of them, dinner was like a cease-fire in a war, a relaxing and well-deserved break from the everyday chaos for the residence of Hat manor.

when one finished eating, they would wait at the table for everyone else to finish, before being dismissed by Black Hat to go their separate ways. Sometimes they would eat desert together if 505 (or secretly, Black Hat) had made anything special, but often, they would indulge their sweet tooth individually. When doctor Flug had a particularly stressful deadline, he would ask to be excused, and unless black hat wanted to address all three of them on a specific manner, he would allow the doctor to take his leave early. Now, however, Flug had a fairly clear schedule, and chatted with Demencia as he waited for the other two to finish. When 505 finished licking his plate with a satisfied noise, black hat pushed his chair out, and dismissed everyone to their respective quarters.

Flug stood, and began the winding walk through the twisted and seemingly ever-changing corridors back to his lab, prepared to work into the night on his latest idea for the catalog, a paralysis ray that would slowly and painfully turn the incapacitated victim to a pile of visceral goop after dissolving their skin and bones. The doctor had made it about halfway to his lab when he felt a familiar clawed hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Flug let out a rather indignant, rather girly squeak at the unexpected contact and was about to start pleading for his life when he remembered the events that had taken place earlier that evening. Dinner had been so normal, he had completely forgotten anything out of the ordinary had happened. The doctor heard a low chuckle and allowed himself to relax as he felt the arms of his boss, his  _lover_ wrap around his shoulders.

“you’re positively adorable when you’re frightened, my dear doctor.” The eldritch said, fully allowing himself to appreciate this little fact about his doctor for the first time ever as he pulled the mortal against his chest. Flug let out a squeak, and neither of them knew if it was from fear or embarrassment.

“Th-thank y-you, J-Jefecito” Flug mumbled out, followed by a nervous chuckle. Black Hat couldn’t help the purr that came upon hearing that little nickname the scientist had given him. He felt Flug slowly relax into him, soothed by the deep rumbling coming from his chest. This was nice. This feeling that, although he couldn’t explain it, he still enjoyed. He could feel the way the tension seemed to melt away the longer they stood pressed together, and he himself even started to relax considerably, and the warmth that was coming from the mortal was far more enjoyable than he expected it to be. He pressed his face into the crook of the smaller male’s neck and flicked his tongue out, taking in the scents coming from Flug. He pressed his mouth flat against the doctor’s neck in a sort of kiss, before slowly moving his way up to the base of the man’s jaw, slightly crinkling the man’s bag as he went.

The crinkling of the bag was starting to get on his nerves, so he reached for the trim of the bag and went to pull it off, but paused once he was past Flug’s lips. This was a thing humans did, was it not? A soft pressing of one’s lips to another’s, in a display of usually romantic affection? In theory, the action sounded Quite silly, but in practice, well…

 

Flug tasted exquisite, like a fine wine, a rare treat, something that was made to be savored. Like all of these things, but yet, someway, somehow, even better. The moment he touched the mortal’s lips with his own, all of their surrounding seemed to melt. Everything around them seemed to morph into a symphony of color and sound and sensation, all of which were dulled to a low hum in the background, but could still be noticed. Every inch of the eldritch’s skin seemed to tingle, his nerves all lighting up like hell fire, and although he wasn’t sure, if he had to guess, his skin was probably wavering, constantly on the verge of bursting into an amalgamation of teeth, eyes, and tentacles.

This was so much better than he ever could’ve imagined, and at that moment, he felt more euphoric than he had in centuries. This sensation running through him was better than the rush he gained from his first business deal, his first kill, his first devoured soul! Black hat was no virgin, and had had his share of the pleasures of the flesh provided by his chosen humanoid form, but for all his experience, he was completely baffled, and rendered nearly useless by the mere kiss from a simple mortal.

In what seemed to be a far too short amount of time, the demon felt Flug pulling away to gasp for air. The sight of his doctor so disheveled, with his bag pushed up slightly, his cheeks a vibrant shade of red, and a small trail of a mixed green and clear saliva dripping down his chin was enough to render Black Hat speechless. The longer he stared, the more the doctor began to fidget, and the darker his blush got, until finally, with a high-pitched whine, he finally managed to snap his boss out of his stupor. Of all of his infinite knowledge, Black hat knew one thing now more than ever. He had tasted Flug, and like some inexplicably addictive drug, he wanted more.

* * *

 

          “Flug, how close is the eviscerator to completion?” The question was barked in Black Hat’s usual harsh tone, the unexpected malice causing the scientist to jump out of reflex, even though, some logical part of him was whispering to him that that’s just how his boss spoke normally. Survival instincts kicking in, Flug hastened to stutter out his reply, his blush still very prominent as he moved to pull his bag back down before stuttering out his answer.

“T-the p-pro-prototype is complete and functional, M-Mr. B b b Black Hat sir. All that r-remains is t-to polish, a-and d-decorate it. I-if I c-can m-manage it s-sir, I’m g-going to compress it, i-in o-order to m-make it mo-more convenient for t-the user.”

          For the love of Satan, how was this damn man so productive?! The boy had only come up with the idea for the ray three days ago! Bloody hell, was he part machine, or something?

“Flug, when was the last time you slept properly?” The words were spoken carefully and slowly, and Flug could tell Black Hat wouldn’t like the answer.

“U-ummm, a a-a ph-phew hours ago, J-Jefe” Flug stammered before trailing off with a nervous chuckle.

          “I MEANT BEFORE THAT, YOU BLOODY IMBICIL!” followed by a low growl.

          It took everything Flug had to not turn and run towards his titanium lab doors with over 20 locking mechanisms and a top of the line security system (not like it would actually keep black hat out, and that would require out-running Black Hat) but he managed it. He took several slow even breaths to try and keep from hyperventilating before he finally spoke.

“A-a-ab-about th-thr-three wees oh” Was approximately what Black Hat heard, but it was enough for him to understand, and to send his anger sky rocketing. Before he knew it, he was practically too big to fit in the hallway (which was quite a feat, considering how big the hallway actually was), and he held Flug in a grotesque, misshapen hand. Saying he was angry was an understatement

  T̷̡̡̢̤̺̣̤̥̱͈̟̆̂̅ͅH̵̨̢͓̯͔̺̺̰̠̺̉͆̃̈́̈́̄ͅŖ̶͕̠̻̝̹̰̥̼̺̫̙͆̋̑̑̍̐͆͗̚ͅĚ̵̛̛̥̤̙̠͔̙̞̩̲͈̦̟̙̖͚͋̃̉̀̃̍̐̎Ẻ̷̹̬ ̵̢̠͉̳͈͍͈̱̩̼̮̲̬̒̐ͅF̸͎̥̐͒͛̾̚͜Ǔ̷̙̗̩̱̑̃̿͑̅̒̀̈́Ĉ̷̣̘̹͘͝K̵̹͆͑̾̐̈́̕͠͠Í̶͎̥̞̼̗̙̥̺̗͍̖̞͖̜̂͆̾̋͂̊̃̔̔͠N̸̯̞̞̞͊̑̑̿G̵̖̝̼̺͓͔̖̖̞͚̺̯̺̝̰̊̔̊̂̿̋͐̉̚̕͝ ̵̡̗̩͍̯̺̞̖̑͂̄W̴̢̧͖̳͈̯̣̣̭͇̹̠̻̹̑̄̓̔͆͘͜͠͠E̵̝̺̫͖̳̞̪̱̐͂̎̇̔̂̌̋̈́̑̈͑͜͜Ȩ̴̛̟̖̱̦̟̳̌̏͊̑̃̃͠K̸͔̰͇̹͇̿͝S̵͖̰̲̟̿͂̓̄͛̒̉?̸̢̨̢̰̗̬͕̠̩͖̲͋  He heard a snap. Multiple snaps in quick succession, actually.  _Shit_ , stupid fragile mortals! Why did humans have to be so easily broken? he barley even squeezed him! No matter, this was an easy fix, what were a few broken ribs, punctured lungs, and crushed diaphragm, along with some severe internal bleeding? **Hah** , Black Hat could heal that in his sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

          Flug hadn’t been this scared of Black Hat in  _years!_ He was literally sobbing, and begging for his life, muffled and unintelligible whimpered apologies were quietly sobbed in between his hiccupping gasps for breath. All the light in the area had instantly dissipated, the only thing visible were the glowing, acid coated fangs, and the red from the monster’s pupil. The pain was agonizing, and before he knew it he heard a large ‘SNAP’ followed by something wet and then a small gurgle he didn’t quite realize was himself. Then there was nothing. No pain of being squeezed, no light, it didn’t even feel like there was gravity, then everything returned to normal, and his boss was standing in front of him, having fully regained his composure and acting as if nothing had happened.

          “Flug, follow me” without further ado, the eldritch began to march in the opposite direction. Flug didn’t move. How could he? He was so confused. Did his boss just kill him? Is he dead? What happened?

          “FLUG!”

          “Y-Yes Boss, c-cu-coming, M-Mr. B-B-Black H-Hat, s-sir.”

          Flug began following his boss in the other direction, unsure of quite what was going to happen next, but finding that his best shot at getting out of this unscathed, or least, without  _that_  happening again. It wasn’t very long before Flug was confused. He only went through this part of the mansion when Demencia stole his stuff and he had to chase after her to get it back. He was so absorbed in thought, he almost walked into Black Hat’s back when he when he came to an abrupt stop in front of a pair of ornate double doors. It wasn’t until the doors swung open of their own accord that the realization dawned on Flug. He was back at black hat’s room.

          God how did he not notice? He was so embarrassed while he was practically running away from his boss earlier, that he didn’t even bother to note what direction he was going! He just stopped running when he thought he was far enough away, and sort of recognized where he was at. God, he was such a blundering idiot.

          “Um, J-Jefecito? W-what are w-we doing here?”

          “It’s a bedroom, Flug. We’re here to sleep. You do know what a bedroom is, right? I’m not quite sure with how little you seem to use yours.”

          “I kn-know what a b-bedroom is, Jefecito, but why am I a-at y-yours?”

          “WHAT DID I JUST SAY, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU’RE HERE TO SLEEP!”

          Flug flinched at the harsh tone, and attempted to stammer out an acceptable excuse. “I-I h-heard y-you sir, b-but why am I-I not s-sl-sleeping i-in my o-own room?!”

          “BECAUSE I DON’T FUCKING TRUST YOU TO SLEEP ON YOUR OWN, AND I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY BEST EMPLOYEE TO SLEEP DEPRIVATION, NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THAT BED, BEFORE I STRAP YOU TO IT!!!”

          Y-y-yess m-mr B-Bla-black H-hat s-sir!” he practically sprinted to the bed before climbing on, and grabbing the comforter.

          “For the love of Satan, Flug, take your damn shoes and coat o-wait, you know what, never mind. Here.” With an exasperated sigh and a snap of the eldritch’s fingers, Flug’s body was covered in green flames, but it didn’t burn. If anything, it was pleasantly warm, and a little tingly. When the flames disappeared, he was wearing soft, flannel pajamas that were slightly too big for him. He looked up at his boss in confusion, only to see that he was wearing a matching pair, along with a soft looking night cap.

          Flug scuttled away form the edge of the bed as his boss approached, but yelped as he almost fell off of the other end of the bed, only to be stopped by a dark tentacle around his upper body. His boss took care to not hurt him (again) as he gently placed the man under the covers. All the lights in the room dimmed to nothing, except the night stand on black hat’s side of the bed, which was almost out but not quite. Flug tried to move away as his boss pulled up the covers, and sat down, but he was still held steadfast by the tentacle. Apparently, his boss wasn’t kidding when he threatened to tie him to the bed.

          Seeing as he had no choice in the matter at hand, Flug decided it was better to relax, that keep up a futile fight. He took notice as he watched his boss materialized a book out of nowhere and began to read. He couldn’t read the title from here, but it was probably something that didn’t concern him anyway, most likely written in some long-forgotten language, holding spells and incantations. Something mortals shouldn’t concern themselves with (He was reading  _The Count of Monte Cristo_ for the fifth time).

                Speaking of thing that mortals shouldn’t concern themselves with, how did he end up in black hat’s bed? What the fuck even happened today? Should he be worried about his safety? Was he going to survive this week? Did he really want to be Black Hat’s lover?

          Ugh, thinking made his brain hurt, and the fact that he only slept after literally passing out from exhaustion, only to be woken what felt like seconds later by someone screaming somewhere in the mansion over something stupid didn’t help his problem. Besides, he was warm, and comfortable, and felt inexplicably safe laying next to this eldritch abomination. He felt like he could sleep forever if given the chance. His eyelids felt increasingly heavy, and he could just barely see the slight, comforting, warm yellow glow of the lamp through his closed eyes, and the last thing he remembered before sleep took him was thinking that he could get used to this.

 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating an eldritch sure is a unique experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAHHH, I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW UNBEARABLY LONG THIS TOOK!!!!  
> I am soooo sorry for the long wait, but I am proud to present our lovely couple on their first date!! Happy Valentines Day, my dear readers, and i hope you enjoy these psychotic love birds.

Warm. Everything was so incredibly warm. So unfamiliarly and exquisitely soft, and plush, and oh so amazingly warm. God, since when were his wimpy little plane sheets, and pathetic little twin bed this amazing to sleep in? He had no idea, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. Besides, why look a gift horse in the mouth? (where did that phrase even come from?)

          Flug lazily rolled over, turning away from the golden morning sunlight, and slowly coaxing his eyes open. He blinked a few times, watching as the world slowly comes into focus, and with it, an unexpected, and terrifying sight. This wasn’t his room. These weren’t his sheets, or his mattress. And he wasn’t alone. Quite contrary, actual, for there were two other people in the room. One of them, a tall slim ~~monster~~ man with a lavish, well fit suit, a top hat, and an oddly seductive, yet terrifying grin. The other, a giant blue bear with a flower on his head, who was holding two trays, one of which seemed to be a lovely breakfast, while the other was a freshly pressed suit, on top of which rested a fresh bag and a pair of the doctor’s signature goggles.

          “Good morning, my dear doctorrr, did you sleep well?”

          That snarky, flirtatious asshole, and his stupid fuckin’ teeth, and his damn voice! How the fuck was this fucking demon so hot?! And why did he have to know he’s hot? Why can’t he be oblivious to the ways his looks affect the poor man? I mean, what did Flug do to deserve waking up to a hotness induced heart attack? And what was with that fucking purr? Was this man a giant cat? Did that make Flug his fucking chew toy (he hoped to Satan it did)? And why the hell did he hold out the ‘R’ whenever he said ‘doctor’? Was his boss _trying_ to kill him? Now that he thought about it, he probably was.

          Flug’s thinking was cut short by a slight noise of confusion from 505. Apparently, the bear had been looking back and forth between the two of them for the past 3 minutes. 

          “WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, YOU OVER GROWN FLOWERPOT? DON’T YOU HAVE SOME DUSTY VASE TO SMASH OR SOMETHING”        The bear wasn’t the only one frightened by the outburst, as Flug wedged himself under the covers, unfortunately missing the way the trays seemed to float in the air for a moment before his boss managed to catch them, almost as if they were in some sort of cartoon. Upon emerging from his blanket cocoon, Flug was greeted to black hat sitting on the edge of the bed with the tray full of food held out toward him in one hand, and in the other, the bag and goggles. Flug, predictably, reached for the bag first. When he felt his safety blanket back on his head, he examined the contents of the tray he was being offered. All of the contents were surprisingly liquid, save for a bowl of coco wheats, which he could easily eat without too much trouble from his bag. Aside from the coco wheats, the contents of the tray consisted of coffee, seemingly black, but upon taste, had just a bit of sugar (just how he liked it), a protein smoothie (of his own invention, thank you very much), and a glass of cranberry-apple juice.

          Once Flug finished taking in the contents of the tray, he reached out to take it from his boss balanced it on his lap. The first thing he did was take in the scent of the coffee. It smelled perfect. He reached over to the side of the tray where there were several straws lying, before taking one and opening it. When he sipped up the first little bit of coffee, it was like liquid heaven, and he let out a content sigh. _Perfect._

 

* * *

 

          Breakfast was great, but seemed to end far too soon. The scientist sat chatting with his boss, avoiding eye contact and blushing every 5 seconds. Once he finished eating, Black hat handed him the suit, an incredibly evil smirk on his face.

          “I have quite the day planned for us, my dear doctor. I have picked out an array of activities that I believe you and I will both enjoy. Consider it our first date. Now, put on your suit, and meet me in the foyer with your favorite weapons in approximately 15 minutes.”

          Flug was nervous, but incredibly excited. He did have a crush on his boss for a reason after all (aside from the fact that he was Hella fuckin hot). He was Black Hat, the all-powerful supervillain, ruler of worlds, devourer of souls, vanquisher of good. He was powerful, evil, and malicious. He was _Black Hat_ Flug may have been evil, but compared to his boss, he was a saint. And that was saying something considering he was a mad scientist.

          Eager to get the day started, Flug hastened to put on the suit; a lovely three-piece ensemble with a navy-blue jacket and trousers, as well as a deep red waistcoat. The thing was modeled with a slim fit that seemed perfectly tailored to the lanky scientist. His boss had selected a simple black dress shirt to wear under the whole thing, and all the pieces of the outfit managed to compliment Flug as well as each other quite nicely, but that should be expected from one who takes as much pride in their appearance as black hat.

          Flug, having finished dawning his new apparel, left the room and made his way towards the main entrance. He was almost out of the twisting halls, about to step out of the maze, onto the upper landing in the foyer, when he was intercepted by none other than Demencia.

          “Heya, Flug bug, ya lookin snazzy. Ya got a big date or somethin’?”

          “Hey Dem, I’ve got an outing with the boss today”

          “Awww man, luuucky, I wish Blackey would take _me_ on outings like that” She had clasped her hands and bent her torso at an awkward angle, leaving her head lower than Flug’s and upside down, her bangs left to stick up and out awkwardly while she batted her eyelashes up at the inventor. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the crazy girl’s antics.

          Speaking of the boss, Flug could see him standing in the foyer just behind Demencia, where she had likely come from antagonizing said eldritch about her silly little obsession. He looked down at the crazy lizard girl, a smile obvious behind his bag, and placed his hand on her forehead, pushing her out of the way in light, joking manor, simultaneously messing her hair up.

          “You doing things like that is probably the exact reason you aren’t the one he takes with him.”

          “Mark my words, Fluggy boy, I will get a date with him one way or another.” She stated, fixing her bangs from where her friend had messed them up. Flug chuckled, this time forced and nervous. He desperately hoped that she didn’t notice his change in demeanor as he called back to her over his shoulder.

          “Sure, you will, Dem, just keep at it.” And with that, he exited the hall onto the balcony, before descending the stairs on the left side of the entrance. He had stopped at his lab on the way, grabbing the finished version of the eviscerator as well as one of his most recent weapons, a simple plasma ray that would blast through flesh like it was paper. He spared a moment to check that they were both properly concealed, before walking up to his boss.

          “I trust you are ready to depart, doctor?”

          “Yes sir” the man replied, giving a small salute to the other with an obvious grin plastered to his face. The eldritch let out a small chuckle at the other’s enthusiastic behavior, before offering his arm to the inventor.

          “Well then, let’s be off”. Flug was rather excited for what was to come, and eagerly hooked his arm with his boss’.

          The first destination that the eldritch had planed for his scientist was a lovely walk through the park. Flug was confused as to how this was classified as an evil activity, but Black Hat was quick to reassure him. Besides, any activity can be evil when you do it with a world renowned super villain. They started their little endeavor by making a lap around the pond, with some friendly competition of who could hit the most ducks. Black Hat with his laser vision, or Flug with his ray gun. Flug won, but it was obviously because his boss let him win. He was still flattered, nonetheless. His prize for winning was ice-cream at the local shop. He got to hold the cashier at gun point (ray point?) while they made their deserts. Once their ice-cream was finished, Flug took aim with his eviscerator, and fired at the cashier. They stayed around until the woman was nothing but a pile of goo.

          Flug found it rather satisfying to see his latest invention put to work. The final product turned out even better than he would’ve imagined. He epically enjoyed how the paralysis function made it so that the target just sort of wilted like a plant that had lost its turgor pressure. They would’ve stayed longer, and watched the woman fully dissolve, but the police had other ideas. But Flug got to see the skin boil like tar before dissolving, and leading the acid to the bones, so he was satisfied with the field test for his new ray.

          Flug would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. This was probably the most fun he’d had in a while. He had never known his boss to be this nice. He had also ever seen this genuine of a smile on the eldritch’s face. Seeing his boss this happy made something inside of him stir, something he thought he had buried a long time ago, but these past few hours with the demon had obviously proved him wrong. He was content, and as foreign as the feeling was, it was nice.

          The same could be said for the demon himself. He hadn’t had this much fun in ages. He had always enjoyed tormenting his inventor, but this was so much better. When it came to the concept of love, he had always thought that it was some despicable affair, one in which he would find nothing but torture, and he would squash it out the second he noticed it forming. But since Flug convinced him to give the mortal a chance, he was, surprisingly, happy. He had never let his feelings go this far, which meant that so much of what he was feeling was new, and exciting. He had learned more from this mortal in less than a few days than he had in the past thousand years, Including the fact that he could now describe the way his stomach would seem to do summersaults, as though he was on a carnival ride every time he saw Flug smile, or the way that everything seemed to warm up when he held the doctor in his arms. The way that all his senses seemed to hyper focus on the way the young man felt wrapped in his arms. The way that everything just felt _right_ when he was near the scientist.

          He could describe all of this and so much more thanks to his lover. His partner in crime, so to speak. Even though there was still so much that he was unaware of, he hoped that he would be able to learn what it was like to be truly happy with Flug by his side. Suffice to say, he was overjoyed that he had given the small man a chance, despite the fact that he had priorly believed the emotion in question to be a useless abomination.

          As much as he would’ve liked to reminisce about all of the malicious things he would do with (and to) Flug, he had more important things to concern himself with at that moment. Like making sure that they avoided the police and that the man had the best Goddamn date of his life. He grabbed Flug by his shoulder, shifting himself into shadows and completely encompassing the man, rendering both of them completely invisible as he pulled the two of them into an alley way, watching in silent amusement as the police drove straight past them. When they were gone, he proceeded to walk Flug out of the alleyway and into the main square of the town, fully reforming himself to his corporeal state, and placing his arm around his inventor, before realizing just how many people were staring at him for the out of character action. Curious. Usually when people saw him in public, they would just fun and scream, but they seemed to be staring at him, and this behavior was far from acceptable when in the presence of an eldritch horror (who wasn’t his brother).

Well, he was definitely going to have to change that fact. He looked over at his ‘date’ and was somewhat surprised to see the man looking at the ground blushing (something Black Hat could only see because he was an eldritch). It was then that the metaphorical dots seemed to connect in his head, that he was, in fact, showing affection for someone, a human no less, in public. This would explain why his incredibly evil and inexplicably intelligent scientist was blushing like a toddler with a crush. To see someone with so much potential put down so easily (by anyone other than himself) was positively infuriating. Well, seeing as how they had sent the cops in the other direction, and it would take at least 3 minutes for a civilian to get themselves out of a trauma induced shock, and by then the police would have to turn around, taking another 3 minutes, and have to drive the three minutes back, through all the fleeing traffic, he would guess that he and his adorably flustered little doctor had plenty of time to cause a massacre.

Having mentally planned an escape route in case a hero came, a way to cause the utmost amount of chaos, and a way to see that breathtaking smile of Flug’s again, the eldritch leaned down and placed his mouth right outside of the man’s bag where his ear would be before whispering his plan devious plan to the man.

“What’s say you and I  show these petty common bloods what happens when they dare gawk at a pair of villain’s as powerful as us, my  dear? Shall we eradicate these idiots? Shall we destroy the denizens? Shall we massacre the masses?”

Flug turned his head to look at his boss, his face looking down slightly, but with a rare spark in his eyes, a sort of shy hopefulness, one he would occasional use when presenting a new invention idea to the eldritch, after he had gone on some long winded tangent about his latest idea. A bashful sort of smile aimed at the eldritch in the hopes of destruction at the young man’s hands. “R-really, s-sir?” And as utterly adorable as the doctors shyness was, Black Hat was having none of it.

He took his clawed hand and gently gripped he doctor’s chin with it, gently guiding the man’s face so that had his chin up, and his posture straightened (after all, one did not slouch when out and about with the infamous Black Hat) in a way that made the eldritch proud. “Absolutely, doctor.”

The scientist’s face lit up brighter than the sun at those simple words. His smile was, despite his bag, absolutely stunning. The manic glee in his eyes would be enough to make any civilian run for their lives. He watched as the man moved his hand towards his eviscerator, and grabbed the handle before sending a questioning look to his boss. The eldritch, knowing what this meant, motioned with his eyes to a young couple across the street, and a little ways up the road that had a child that looked to be approximately 3, and a double stroller with 2 infants in it. At that, Flug’s smile seemed to grow even more, despite the fact that it already seemed to be at a size that would hurt the man’s face. He locked his eyes on the couple, and black hat could just see the way their eyes filled with fear as they registered what was about to happen, yet before they could react, Flug had already draw the gun, and took barley any time to take aim before the child had the acid from the gun burning through her flesh and skin, and her screaming could be quite clearly heard from the other end of the street.

The eldritch grinned at the sound of pains coming from the kid, and the look of fear, shock, and pure horror on the faces of the parents. He then was as the fathers shirt and skin began to do the same, leaving the mother standing in shock, to petrified to even scream. The chaos that ensued was beautiful, and the screams of panic were lovely. The demon then got a wonderful idea. He allowed a small aspect of his mind to drift to the end of the streets, and pictured them being blocked off by vast walls of pure shadows, with the idea to keep any civilians from escaping, and was far from surprised to see his little trick work. He turned his attention fully to the doctor who was again looking at him with a joyous smirk and asking who to take next. Black hat simply bowed to his man, waving his arm out to indicate the chaos, and the running civilians, and giving his doctor an evil smirk (not near as evil and ecstatic as the former’s, as the latter was used to this amount of destruction and chaos, and it seemed like child’s play, yet to the human inventor’s mind, this was an obviously special occasion, compared to the scientists short life span, considering mass chaos caused first hand on the streets was probably so much more satisfying than watching incompetent buffoons use his weapons behind a screen). “Shooter’s choice, my dear.”

Flug glanced up and down the barricaded street, before locking his eyes onto a rather full school bus, which had to be returning from some trip or another, considering no schools had let out for the day yet, and took aim.

“I wonder what happens if I shoot a car.” The doctor murmured the statement to himself, but the eldritch could easily hear it. He watched the fragile bullet shoot out or the ray, and hit the metal of the buss, which it instantly started to dissolve due to the caustic substance. The acid began to seemingly spread, almost as if it turned everything it touched into a similar substance, and it wasn’t long before the chorus of screams coming from the children rang out, loud and ear grating.

“Very evil, doctor.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Might I suggest that we see what happens when you shoot a building?”

“I like the way you think, boss.”

“Of course you do.”

With that, Flug took aim at the nearest building. It was a rather old building standing 3 stories high, that was made out of a light khaki like  brick color. The structure was about 3 stories high, but seeing as how no one in hat manor cared about what went on in Hatsville, neither he nor Flug knew what it was used for. What both of the men did know was that the building was now being dissolved rather quickly, starting from the place where it was shot on the ground floor and spreading out and up. A small amount of the concrete below began to dissolve too, but it didn’t reach too far away from the foundation. The people inside of the building had begun screaming, loud and terrified, just the way he liked it, and it didn’t take long at all for there to be a hole in the base of the building big enough to let the entire structure collapse. The only down side was that the thing was heading straight for the dynamic duo, so black hat, being the gentleman that he is, hooked his arm through Flug’s, and teleported them just far enough away so that they wouldn’t be crushed.

He could feel the way the ground shook as the structure hit the street, crushing cars, civilians, and the pavement itself, and almost causing Flug to fall to the ground, which he would’ve done had his arm not still been looped through the demon’s. His ears were serenaded with a beautiful symphony of terrified screams. He could practically feel the manic glee radiating off of the shorter male standing next to him.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before all that was left of the street was rubble, partially dissolved remnants of cars, and disembodied piles of intestine, fat, and muscle (as well as the few civilians they had ley go just so they would mentally scar someone other than the assigned clean up crew), and the two men were long gone. Black Hat decided that since he had blocked off the entrances, they had a good bit more than 9 minutes to play around. After they finished off most of the civilians, the retired into a restaurant a little way down the street, and enjoyed a fairly decent lunch. They highly enjoyed how mortified the cook and waitress who tended them were, and to top it off, they didn’t kill them and left a $100 tip. When you owned more money than the American government had in debt, it didn’t hurt to throw it around to confuse people out of their wits.

After such extensive chaos, the pair knew that they needed something calm to do before dinner. Something that wouldn’t alert the authorities that they had riled up with their chaos, but that was still evil enough to be entertaining. Black hat, having realized this beforehand,  had taken the liberty of arranging a lovely and amusing activity for the pair. He waved his hand, causing black gren flames to appear and remove all of the blood from both of their suits, before offering his arm to flug.

“Time for the next part of our little outing, doctor.”

* * *

 

Flug was in awe, as he expected anything from this. When he looped his arm with his boss’, he imagined he would wind up in some fairly remote place that they could cause more chaos in. He did not, however, expect to find himself standing outside of the louvre. He was in awe. He had never traveled outside of the United States, but now, with out any planning or idea that it was even going to happen, he was standing in Paris, outside of one of the most renowned buildings in the world. He stood in shock, just trying to process what was happening, but was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his boss pull on his arm. He staggered forward, still slightly in shock that all of this was happening.

As he walked through the entrance he was speechless. He watched all of the people back away in fear, obviously recognizing his boss from the news. This left them to view the museum almost entirely by themselves. Flug was thoroughly surprised by how far his boss was willing to go just to make sure he had a good date. And, the best part was that after they finished examining any particular painting, the artwork was surrounded by a faint black aura, that tilted the painting a small amount, but the further they went into the museum, the farther they tilted the pictures, making it so that it was barely noticeable at the front, but nearly at a 60° near the back. 

* * *

 

The pair stayed at the museum for hours, laughing at how annoyed the tourists got when they noticed that the paintings were tilted. There were several times that the security was called in to reorient the paintings only for them to return to their askew positions seemingly by magic. After they had had their fill of laughs, the couple proceeded to a rather fancy restaurant, and the food was absolutely divine. After their meal, they headed off (without paying of course) to return to the manor, but instead of transporting them inside like Flug had expected, he found himself lying on the roof of the manor, gazing up at the stars, and seeing them as he would have had he been miles away from any source of light. The view was magnificent, the sheer number of stars being enough to make any astronomer jealous. Everything around him was pitch black, except for the nearby airplane that had been turned into a roof access hatch, giving him a sense that he and the demon beside him were the only two beings in existence.

He gazed up at the awe-inspiring view, being nearly hypnotized by the seemingly infinite amount of stars he was seeing. He could see the swirls of the galaxy, and the colors that were so often invisible. He could see everything he had ever heard people saying about the stars, and so much more. He was slightly startled when he felt his boss’s arm wrap around his shoulders, but the shock quickly wore off, and the smaller man beamed up at the eldritch.

The elder had never been more content. He had the man who had managed to make him feel more than he had in centuries sat close and held in his arms, staring up at him with a look filled with so muck adoration that he almost felt his heart stop beating. He could feel the cool night air blowing around them and he felt the way the mortal shivered. He was quick to remove and offer his coat, which the doctor gratuitously slipped over the jacket of his suit, before moving back to the eldritch’s side, and snuggling up. Black hat wrapped his arm back around his partner, and gently laid them both down on the cold surface of the roof. He could feel the pleasant warmth that the mortal’s body provided, and he gladly shifted closer, drawing the other as close to his body as possible.

The two laid like that for some time, Flug seemingly hypnotized by the beautiful sight above them, and the eldritch taking advantage of the doctor’s distractedness in order to just simply look at the man. The entirety of the cosmos seemed to disappear in a way the demon had never seen before. It was as time itself had stopped just for the two of them. He could’ve stayed there forever doing nothing but looking at the man. That’s all he ever wanted to do, and as long as he could help it, he would never let his dear, sweet, insane doctor out of his sight again.

* * *

It seemed like both seconds, and an entire eternity later that the elder felt the time change, indicating that it was time for the pair to head inside. He let out a huff, thoroughly annoyed that he had to disturb the adorable inventor that was currently lying on his arm, but it was nearly 11:00, and he knew the doctor would not go to bed no matter how much he threatened him if he didn’t get the blueprints for the eviscerator put into the automatic assembler, and at least start the sketch for his next project. Begrudgingly, the demon whispered quietly into the other’s ear.

“It’s getting late, dear. Don’t you think it would be wise to add the eviscerator to the production line”

The doctor startled slightly at the sudden word, but upon remembering that he had yet to program his latest invention into the special machine that he used to mass assemble his weapons, and he hadn’t even set his chalk to the paper for his next idea. He got up so fast it disoriented him, before shooting a quick thanks to his boss over his shoulder, and sprinting his way towards his lab.

The eldritch shook his head. That damn man and his obsession with his stupid inventions. He hadn’t even given back his coat. He let out a harsh sigh, trying to conceal the smile on his face. 

* * *

 

Flug had been in his lab for what was probably less than 15 minutes, and had already changed back into his casual clothed and lab coat, having carefully placed suit, as well as his boss’s coat out on a nearby table that wasn’t being used to avoid wrinkling the material. Now, he was sketching out the first idea he had flipped to in his notebook. It was for a seemingly harmless plant, that had an amazing scent, but with poisonous pollen that would quickly kill anyone to breathe it in. It didn’t take long for him to realize that his boss was watching him. Although he couldn’t see the eldritch, he could recognize the feeling one got from being observed by such a monster like a chew toy. It was terrifying, and indescribable. He could feel the way the gaze would linger on him and send shivers down his spine, and decided that the sooner he could get this blueprint and formulas done, the better.

* * *

 

It had taken no more than an hour for Flug to figure out all the basics and necessary components for his idea. He finished up writing the last chemical equation on how to keep the deadly pollen from killing the plant itself, before he headed towards the exit of the lab. It took him a moment to realize that his boss had stopped following him, and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to take a nice, warm shower.

When he Got to his room, Flug was quick to grab his favorite pair of pajamas out of his drawer. They were a light, sky blue with little white clouds and red airplanes on them. He also grabbed a clean pair of boxers, and headed to the bathroom that was attached to his room. After grabbing a clean towel out from under the sink, and setting all of his clothes on the counter for when he got out, he put his goggles on the other side of the sink, threw away his bag, and stripped himself of the lab coat and t-shirt. He tossed them into the corner. Although it felt sort of wrong to put clothes he hadn’t even worn for 2 hours in the dirty clothes pile, he new no matter where he put them that 505 would find and wash them anyway. He turned on the water, and after testing it on his hand, the stepped back in the shower, and turned the showerhead on, waited a few seconds, and stepped under the spray.

The warm water felt amazing on his skin. After being outside on the roof, then in his notoriously freezing lab, the warmth was much welcomed. He let it wet his messy orange curls and felt the way it trickled down his skin. He stood there for a whole 5 minutes just zoning out, and relaxing, but he eventually reached for the shampoo and began to wash up.

When he finished cleaning himself, he stepped out of the shower and realized just how frigid the bathroom was, despite the heater he had in there. He was quick to dry himself off, and get dressed. Once he wasn’t as cold or sopping wet, he stopped and looked at the fogged-up mirror. He took his towel and wiped it across the clouded surface, before just looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were emerald green, and he had freckles dotting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The only odd thing about him was the large scar covering the left side of his face. He reached up and traced the scar absentmindedly while he thought about how amazing his day had been. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that much fun.

He let out a soft sigh as he turned around and headed towards the twin mattress waiting for him with open arms, failing to notice the creature that was also waiting with open arms. He startled as he walked straight into his boss, and would’ve landed on his ass had the other man not caught him. After taking a small moment to regain his composure, much to the eldritch’s amusement, he spoke.

“What a-are you doin h-her, sir?”

“Why, I’m here to bring you back to my room, of course.”

“B-but w-why do I-I need go to y-your r-room?”

“For the same reason you were in my room last night doctor. I thought you were supposed to be smart”

Flug blushed slightly at the complement hidden inside of the sarcasm. H knew that was one of the only ways his boss knew how to show emotion. He wanted to protest again but thought better of it, and simply nodded to the other. At that, Black Hat removed his arms from around the scientist, and began the long walk back to his personal quarters.

When they reached the large decorative double doors, the eldritch held them open for the small man to walk through. The lights were already off, the only thing keeping him from tripping being the little bit of warm light emanated from the lamp on his boss’s side of the bed. He walked up and crawled onto the bed on his hands and kenes before crawling across towards the middle where he had slept last night and tucked his legs under the covers. He saw a green flash out of the corner of his eye and when he looked ot see what it was, he saw his boss standing in his pajamas, and a night cap. The eldritch moved towards the bed, and sat down, covering his legs up.

The demon reached over and grabbed Flug’s chin in his bare claws, and gazing into his exposed eyes, before sliding his hand back onto his cheek and pulling the doctor in for a light kiss. The latter was a little tense at first, but he quickly melted into the other’s arms. He moved closer and let out a soft moan into the monster’s mouth, and felt a possessive growl coming from the broad chest he was being pulled up against. He let out a high-pitched whine when his boss pulled away, but it turned into a content sigh as he felt a light kiss on his forehead. Black Hat leaned down and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, before pulling away and giving Flug a smile that made the man feel like he was being hypnotized. He felt the former push him down into the mattress, and heard him snap his fingers, causing the lamp on his stand to go out, before laying down himself, and pulling Flug as close as possible, tucking his head under his chin. He could feel how his boss’s chest rumbled with something resembling a purr, and closed his eyes, letting himself fall easily into a nice, deep sleep.


	3. Smutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets a good morning suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly short and full smutt. I have added four chapters because i plan on keeping the mutt seperate, and chapter 6 has too much plot for one chapter.

Flug woke early in the morning as always, and as always, his eyes fluttered open with a soft groan, and,  _ as always _ , he stretched his legs, tensing the muscles, and reaching down into the covers with them, as well as arching his spine and tensing his stomach, and flexing his arms, while simultaneously letting out a long, low yawn. His hand moved out in front of him only to land on something firm and warm. Slightly confused, he opened his eyes to find himself face to face, or,  _ chest, _ that is, with Black Hat. 

The startled scientist let out a small squeak at the unexpected close proximity to his boss, and it was immediately met with a low chuckle, one that he could feel deep in his chest, and gave him a feeling that was akin to the way you feel your chest rumble when lightning strikes while you’re in the thick of the storm; a deep and powerful sort of pressure that encompassed his entire torso. He felt the other shift, his arms moving to pull the smaller man closer, and he was happy to sate his boss’ need for proximity, and shimmied closer. The eldritch was blissfully warm, and Flug could’ve melted right there in the warm spot he had made in the bed curled up next to his boss who was treating him like a precious gift. He felt blissful, and more relaxed than he had for ages. A clawed hand moved to caress his face, gently running the thumb over his freckled cheek, and he gladly nuzzled into it. The fatigue of the morning had yet to wear off, and he was more than content to give into his boss’ slight nonverbal commands.

He felt the eldritch lean closer, placing his head in the crook of Flug’s neck, and leaving a series of light kisses on the sensitive skin. He let out a content hum, and leaned into the gentle ministrations. He could feel the beginning of what was likely a purr in his boss’ chest, and relaxed further into the subtle vibrations. He felt the other move closer, and adjust him slightly so he was on his back. The demon moved so he was leaning over the mortal, putting his weight on his hands so that he was leaning over the other and straddling his hips. He looked up at his boss, and the way he was leaning over him would’ve been intimidating, hell, even downright  _ terrifying  _ any other time, but now, it made him feel safe, and warm. He felt protected. 

His boss leaned closer, and resumed his prior action of lavishing Flug in kisses. He would occasionally nip, and lick, and the feeling of those teeth on his skin, and in such a sensitive, vulnerable place had him feeling the familiar pang of arousal in his midsection, which was only intensified as he felt the other bite his shoulder lightly, those sharp teeth breaching his skin, followed by that thin, reptilian tongue licking at the rivulets of blood. His face flushed as he felt himself hardening.

The eldritch ground his knee lightly into his crotch, and Flug had to hold back a moan as his boss reached down to grab at him but continued licking at the mark.

“B b-b boss” He opened his mouth to speak, but the word was broken by his usual stutter, and a moan that he could no longer hold in.

“Hmmmm, yes?” he raised his eyebrow and gave a seductive grin. 

“W-w what are y-you do _ ing _ ?”.

The eldritch gave him a joking glare, and rolled his eyes before stating with a huff “Really, Flug? I would have thought you’d be smart enough to know what I’m doing” His sharp-toothed grin returned as he smirked down at the young man with a hungry stare, causing the other to look away flustered. Hit boss slid down his body, and meticulously unbuttoned the too big dress shirt. His breath hitched at each and every brush of those sharp claws on his sensitive skin. His boss bent down and teased that inhuman tongue lightly across his skin, causing him to squirm under the unusually soft touches.

He held in a gasp as his boss reached own stroke him through the too big sleep pants. Flug dug his fingers into the sheet below him as he watched his boss slide down his body with a sly grin, running his hands along his small frame the entire way. To say that he was nervous would be a huge understatement, but he was also excited and incredibly aroused. He had never been intimate with anyone, and to have his first sexual experience with an eldritch monstrosity would be _ … interesting _ to say the least. And the predatory look that the other was giving him didn’t help.

He let out an embarrassed squeak when his pants were pulled down, releasing his erection. His face was on fire, and he only wished he has his bag to hide it. He tried to look away, but he couldn’t. That stare was almost hypnotizing. He sat layed there and clawed at the sheets as his boss took him in hand, causing him to let out a moan. He watched as the eldritch stroked him once, and whimpered as he watched him lean down, his tongue filching out and teasing the tip, licking up the bead of pre that had accumulated there. He moaned at the foreign sensation, but watched baffled as the tongue seemed to grow longer, wrapping around his entire length. He couldn’t help the moan as he instinctually bucked into the wet heat much to the eldritch’s’ delight.

He felt the back of the other’s throat clamp around him, his breath hitching as he made eye-contact with the abomination. He threw his head back and groaned at the sensation. His boss chuckled at his reactions, and Flug could feel the vibrations. 

He was close, and his boss could tell from the increase in pitch of his whines. Thankfully, he didn’t decide to leave Flug wanting, and quickly brought him to completion. But what Flug wasn’t expecting was the fact that his boss didn’t’ pull his mouth off of him, and he found himself releasing inside of the other with a final cry. He was caught between a mix of mortification, satisfaction, and arousal, but the mortification was quickly overcome when his boss pulled off with a wet slurping noise and a vicious grin.

He could really get used to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long. I didnt mean for it to, but i couldnt make myself write this. I mainly separated the smut because I felt bad and wanted to get something out to you all. In all honesty, if y'all want, I can go back to the small chapters posted much more frequently. I'll leave it up to you guys. But either way, I'll try to update more.


End file.
